


Emergency Call

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 23:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: While the team are dealing with a new meta human to hit Central City, their day gets worse when the receive a panicked call from Jesse.





	Emergency Call

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Flash, I do own any errors. 
> 
> This marks my 50th Snowells fic... hopefully many more will follow.

Cisco leans back in his office chair at the main desk, his fingers tapping away at the keyboard in front of him. "Here we go," he says just as the security footage he'd uploaded appears on the big screen opposite him, where Joe and Barry are standing. Iris is sat off to the side.

"This is all we have?" Joe asks dumbfounded, turning to Cisco after watching the feed repeat it self twice.

"Yep," Cisco jerks his head and points to the screen. "Twenty three _glorious_ seconds of our meta, who ever that may be. Because believe it or not, the building only has two security cameras. One over the front door and one over the back."

"That's just great," Barry sighs in exasperation, rubbing his forehead. "Which means any one of those people going in and out could be our suspect considering we don't have eyes on the actual crime scene."

"How's the evidence looking you collected?" Joe questions, moving towards Cisco and taking a seat beside him. "Is that telling us anything that will help?"

"Not yet, I have tests running but..." whatever else Barry is going to say is cut off when a phone is heard ringing.

Looking beside him, Cisco picks up the iPhone lying in front of the computer next to him. "It's Caitlin's," as it continues to ring, Jesse's name had appeared along with a photo of her and Caitlin, a selfie taken by Jesse who is at the forefront of the picture with Caitlin behind her, the older woman has her arm wrapped around the younger woman's shoulder, both grinning brightly. "It's Jesse," Cisco turns the phone showing them the screen before swiping his finger across it to answer, pressing a button to then place the call on speaker. "Hellooo, Caitlin Snow's fabulous personal assistant Francisco Ramon speaking, how may I help you today?" he greets cheerfully and in a mock professional tone.

"What?! Cisco... I need help!"

All humour fades from the man as the panic in the younger girl's voice fills the room, Iris and Barry immediately move closer towards the desk, everyone looking down at the phone.

"Jesse? What's wrong?" Iris fires off quickly, concern for the younger girl evident in her voice. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine but... It's dad, he's.. he's been shot!"

"What!" they all shout in unison, absolutely stunned at what they were hearing as they crowd around the console.

The inner cop kicks in for Joe. "Where are you, Jesse?" he asks abruptly, standing up and looking over at Barry.

"At Big Belly Burger, in the car lot. There's... there's blood everywhere Joe, I can't stop the bleeding... I cant-"

Jesse doesn't even get to finish her somewhat hysterical reply before Barry is off, speeding out of the room. Iris grabs the phone and attempts to calm the younger girl over the line, telling her Barry is on the way as Cisco slides to his right, his hand finding the comms for the building.

"Caitlin! The coffee can wait, we need you up here in the cortex, like now! Emergency!" His words are frantic into the comms as he relays the urgency for her return. Standing from his chair, Cisco reaches out and pulls at Joe's jacket, pulling him towards the med bay just as Barry reappears, a blood soaked and unconscious Harry in his arms.

Immediately they move into the med bay, Harry being deposited gently onto the bed only for Barry to then disappear again, obviously going back for Jesse. Joe helps Cisco cut off Harry's jumper and T-shirt. Once it's off, Cisco thrusts what's left of Harry's t-shirt at Joe, telling him to apply pressure on the wound as he turn around to grab the nearest machine. Working fast Cisco begins connecting up Harry, EKG monitor pads being placed all over his chest, within moments the all to slow heartbeat can be heard. Looking up after he places an oxygen mask on his friend, he glances at Iris just as Barry reappears back with Jesse.

"Where the hell is Caitlin?"

Iris shrugs helplessly and makes a break for the desk to shout for Caitlin through the comms system. "Caitlin! We need..."

Caitlin appears in the doorway, completely out of breath. "I'm sorry I took so long. What..." she stops short in the doorway as her eyes land on Jesse, her white shirt completely soaked with blood. "Oh god, what's happened?" she asks the younger girl, taking a few steps towards her. "Are you alright?" but the younger girl is frozen and it's left to Barry to provide an answer.

"It's Harry, he's been shot."

All the air seems to leave Caitlin, her heart feeling like its trapped in a vice in her chest. This can't be happening, not again. "What?" Barry just nods sadly and Caitlin glances toward the med bay hoping she's hearing things until her gaze finds Cisco and Joe standing over Harry. Her eyes never stray from the motionless man upon the bed and her hands start to shake as she takes a faltering step backwards, tears immediately clouding her vision.

Barry looks a mixture of confused and concerned as Caitlin looks like she's about to break down in front of them. He's just about to speak, when surprisingly it is Jesse who does. The girl taking a step towards the bio engineer, tears streaming down her face. "Caitlin, please... Dad, he needs you..." she pauses when Caitlin looks at her. "Help him, please," she begs and the other woman nods shakily.

Caitlin steels herself, telling herself sharply that she can fall apart later but right now she needs to do this, to do her job because she's the only one who capable of it. So pushing back her feelings, she welcomes the embrace of her inner doctor and moves towards the med bay, she almost falters when she sees him up close, pale as a ghost accept for his chest which is still covered in blood despite Joe's best effort of applying pressure against the wound. She knows what she has to do, she's done this before, ironically with him, when Patty had shot him after mistaking him for evil Wells so she isn't a stranger to a situation like this. Accept then of course, she hadn't been in love with him when she had been trying to save his life, now she is and it makes the entire situation ten thousand times more difficult. Now, as she looks down at the man who holds her heart, she understands that _this_ feeling of utter despair and uselessness is why doctors aren't allowed to treat family members.

As Joe looks over at her, Cisco throws her a pair of latex gloves. "What do you need us to do?" his question hits her and it spurs her into action.

Nobody is sure how much time passes by as Caitlin works with Cisco and Joe assisting. Jesse remains in the cortex with Iris by her side for comfort as Barry stands in the doorway, looking on helplessly, every now and then glancing between the girls and where the other members of the team work to save Harry. It feels like a life time before Caitlin turns to Barry, looking relieved before warily telling him, "he's stable. I... I think he's gonna be fine."

The whoop Barry let's out and the smile that breaks across his face when he turns around and faces Jesse and Iris is all they need to know that things are gonna be okay. Jesse cries even more tears but this time in relief, holding tightly onto Iris when the older woman wraps her in a celebratory hug.

Five hours pass by, the med bay now clean having been cleared earlier by Cisco and Barry, nothing remaining behind to show the earlier events that had taken place there. Accept for the man lying on the bed still asleep, his bare chest still covered in pads which are connected to the monitor beside him, the now steady beat of his heart filling the room and the white dressings on the left of his chest covered the evidence of the damage that had been done. On either side of the bed, both now changed into Star lab sweaters and jog pants, having needed to get rid of their blood stained clothing are Caitlin and Jesse, they each held one of his hands.

The other members of the team are scattered around the cortex, Cisco once again sitting in his chair, feet propped up on the desk in front of him, with Iris at his side. Joe's leaning against the front of the desk as he watches Barry pace in front of him. The speedster stops his pacing, turning his attention at the others in front of him, glancing into the room to his right, seeing that neither Jesse or Caitlin have moved from their position beside Harry, he turns back to the group.

"Did you guys notice something earlier, with Caitlin?"

Joe looks at his son, running a hand over his tired face. "What do you mean? Noticed what?"

Cisco scoffs as he sits up, his feet dropping to the floor from where they had been resting on the desk. "We were kinda busy dude, what with Harry bleeding everywhere."

Barry shakes his head, his hands moving as he tries to explain what he means. "When I told her what had happened, she looked upset," he decides to ignore the look Cisco sends him and just carries on. "I mean, more upset than what you'd expect, like..." He stop when his gaze falls on Iris. She tries to school her features but he catches the look that passes across her face. "You know what I mean," he accuses, pointing at her, causing Joe and Cisco to turn to her. Iris holds up her hands in defence as all the attention turns to her. "You know something."

Glancing between the men, Iris shrugs and tries to play innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about. Of course she was upset, her friend had just been shot, Barry."

"No, that's not it." He shakes his head, standing by his observations. "What are you not telling us?"

Iris begins to feel the pressure of the three men's eyes staring her down. "Look, if there is something to tell and that's a big _if_ , its not for me to be the one to say something to you all."

Cisco leans back, considering her. "So, there is _something_..."

"I said if!"

Joe chuckles at his daughter. "That's as good as admitting you know something, babe."

"I'm not saying anything," Iris declares firmly as she stands, thinking now would be a excellent time to make an escape. "I'm gonna head out, grab us some food. I can't see any of us leaving anytime soon. Text me what you guys want." Grabbing her coat from the back of her chair, she heads for the door, leaving behind three men trying to work out what she knows and all three of them knowing that she's left only to avoid any further questioning.

Back in the med bay, the steady beat of Harry's heart fills the silence of the room, it's almost reassuring to the two women sat on either side of his bed.

Jesse's drags her gaze away her father's face to look over at Caitlin, the other woman appearing entirely exhausted, dressed in an oversized Star labs sweater and with eyes red from crying. It seems that as soon as her job was done, she had allowed herself to finally break, letting it all out and since that moment she hasn't left his bedside once. Jesse's entirely grateful to the woman, on so may levels. "Thank you."

Caitlin looks away from Harry, "what for?"

Jesse lets out a humourless laugh, "really? You have to ask... For saving him, Caitlin."

"No, no." She immediately responds, shaking her head. "You never have to thank me for that, ever."

Jesse understands her reasoning but she still has to say it. She looks back at her dad, squeezing his hand, silently willing him to wake up. "He asked for you, you know. Earlier..."

Caitlin's breath catches in her throat upon hearing that. "What did he say?" she whispers, choking on the words slightly.

Jesse thinks back to earlier, remembering how they had just received their orders and were leaving to head back to the van, her dad had been laughing at something she'd said when she'd heard a woman screaming. Saying something about it being your fault her son was dead and then a gun shot was ringing throughout the lot and her dad had dropped like a stone to the ground, holding his chest and Jesse can still remember how terrified she'd been, how helpless she'd felt. "He hit the ground and I didn't know what to do. Dad... he was looking up at me as I tried to stop the bleeding and he said I was his joy and then he asked for you, kept saying your name. I told him you were waiting for him so to hold on and then he passed out. I... I panicked and called you but Cisco answered and I..."

Jesse doesn't realise she's crying until a tear hits her hand which is holding her dad's. Brushing them away angrily, she looks back to Caitlin, to see her in tears also. Reaching over with her free hand she's met by Caitlin's doing the same, both woman holding the other's hand in silent support as they wait.

The wait for Harry to wake up isn't that long coming after that, a half hour passes by slowly. Jesse's eyes widen in surprise when Harry's head moves, turning in her direction before his blurry blues eyes flutter open to meet her tear filled ones.

"My little Jesse quick..." his voice comes low and rough.

Jesse lets out a sob at hearing his voice, sharing a relieved look with Caitlin before she leans forward. "Daddy?"

"I'm... I'm good," he glances over her shoulder, taking in the familiar set up of the room. "I'm at the lab?"

Jesse nods, "Barry came to get you, brought you back here."

Harry's eyes fell shut. "Caitlin?..." when he feels Jesse squeeze his hand again, he opens his eyes to his daughter and she jerks her head towards the other side of the bed. Following her directions, Harry slowly turned his head to where she indicated and his eyes meet Caitlin's.

"There she is," he murmurs softly. His eyes taking her in and even in her exhaustion, he's never seen anyone more beautiful.

"Harry," she chokes out, tears finally spilling over and running down her cheeks.

But Harry shakes his head, freeing his hand from hers to be able to cup her face, his thumb working to catch and wipe away the tears that run free down her cheek. Her hand comes up immediately to cradle his against her face.

"No, none of that." he orders gruffly, shaking his head. "I'm just sore..."

"Which is better than dead, right?" she finishes for him, letting out a choked giggle at the strangeness of it all.

Jesse looks shocked at the words that had left Caitlin's mouth, not understanding them but her dad just chuckles which quickly turns in a painful wince.

"We've heard that before, haven't we?" Harry doesn't like the haunted look in Caitlin's eyes.

In the background they hear Cisco's happy exclamation of "Food!" and Jesse's stomach decides it the perfect moment to make itself known.

Harry turns his head back to his daughter. "Go, eat something." When she opens her mouth to protest, he gives her a look she's very familiar with. "Go honey, I'm definitely not going anywhere."

Jesse smiles still looking unsure despite her dad's reassurance. "Okay. If you need anything you know where I am."

Gently tugging on her hand, Jesse takes the hint and leans towards him. He gives her a smile and gently kisses her forehead. "Always my joy, Jesse quick."

Jesse blinks back tears as she looks down at him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I love you, dad."

"I love you too," Harry jerks his head to the door, "now go eat."

Jesse does as she's told, sharing a look with Caitlin as she makes her way to the door but stops just before leaving, something occurring to her.

"What if they ask me, you know," she motions with her hand at the two of them, "about you two, what do you want me to tell them?"

Caitlin looks at Harry who just rolls his eyes, taking that as his answer, she says to Jesse, "If they ask, tell them." Jesse gives them a thumbs up and departs, leaving the two alone for the first time since this all started hours ago.

"Caitlin, are you alright?"

Caitlin just huffs, not believing that he just asked her that. "Shouldn't I be saying that to you."

"Don't deflect."

"I'm not, I just... I could have lost you Harry and I was terrified."

Harry offers her a soft smile and tugs on her hand. Shifting on the bed, moving aside and ignoring the pain it caused, he indicates for her to lie beside him.

"I'll hurt you."

"No you won't. Holding you, having you beside me will help." he pulls at her hand again. "Don't deny a sick man what he wants, Caitlin." His teasing does her heart good, to hear him and see him smile after what's happened today, it helps her to know things are on the right track of getting better even this early. Doing as he requested, Caitlin gingerly climbs onto the bed, laying on her side, pressing up against his with her head coming to rest on his good shoulder, her arm draping over his stomach.

"That's better," he announces happily and he sounds it as his eyes falling shut. Harry turns his head to kiss her forehead before looking down at her, his eyes moving from hers to her lips. Closing what little gap there is between them, he claims her mouth with his, kissing her slowly.

Caitlin pulls back though and gives him a mock stern look. "Now, no more of that. You need to rest, not get excited." he opens his mouth probably to refute it but she cuts him off "I can hear your raised heart beat, you are hooked up to a heart monitor you know."

Harry sighed. "One more then I'll sleep but only if you do too." He wagers, sending her a concerned look, which makes her want to shake her head. He's the one who's been shot and he's concerned that she's tired? Go figure.

"One more and yes, then I'll sleep too."

Pleased that he's going to get his kiss and confirmation that she will sleep with him, he leans forward and kisses her again. This time it last a little longer and it's Harry who slows it this time to a stop, his breathing a lot more ragged than it usually would be.

Despite that he gives her a smile before he drops his head back onto the pillow, letting out a sigh as she tucks her head into his shoulder. They are quiet for a few minutes, listening to the low beat of the monitor and the team talking in low voices in the background but just as Harry is drifting off, his eyes drooping, he hears Caitlin's sleepy voice saying:

"I love you, Harry, so much."

He let's himself smile at her whisper confession before he reciprocates, "I love you too, sweetheart." And then he's drifting back of into a much needed rest.

Jesse smiles gratefully when she's handed a pizza box, taking a seat next to Cisco at the desk.

"How is he?" Barry's concerned voice comes from across the room.

"Good, he's woken up and talking. Caitlin's still with him."

Barry sends her a pleased smiled. "That's great Jesse," and the rest add their own words of relief at hearing her dad is okay. He then turns serious. "Joe's gone back to the station, he's working on finding who did this. He said he'd come by later to talk through what happened with you and your dad." He watched her face fall and added "but just for now, let's just chill and worry about that later, okay."

Jesse nodded, trying to shake the sadness of the memories that was trying to pull her down, instead she focused on what Barry said, just to chill out.

Barry frowns around a mouth full of pizza as his cell rings. Digging in his pocket, he answers the call as the others chat around him.

Thankfully for Jesse, there's always that one person there to distract you and that person is Cisco Ramon.

"Soooo, Jesse, now that everything's good, we were wondering what's the deal?" Cisco requests, hoping for the gossip that Iris had refused to spill. "You know, with your dad and Caitlin?" he asks, also trying to distract her from her experiences from today.

Barry holds up a hand, halting the discussion as he ends his call. "Good news, That was Joe. The woman handed herself in to CCPD and she's under arrest. Turns out her son worked for evil Wells and he died the night the particle accelerator exploded. He'll still come by later to talk with you though."

"That's fine," Jesse feels a sense of relief. "I'm just glad it's over and dad's okay."

"That's what is important," Iris declares.

"Also, another thing that's important is you telling us what's happening with your dad and Caitlin?" Cisco points over at the med bay, where the couple in question are now wrapped up in each other fast asleep.

Barry leans forward in anticipation of what she's going to answer, meanwhile Iris rolls her eyes at the boys lack of restraint and their need to know everything.

"They're together and have been for awhile, maybe six months." Jesse admits quietly, a smile spreading onto her face at the boys shocked expressions. "They didn't say anything as they were figuring it out, seeing where it was going." she shares a look with Iris who just shrugs at their silence. "I take it you weren't expecting that revelation, huh?"

Barry snaps out of shock "No, no it's not that. It actually kinda makes a weird sense you know," he's nodding to himself as he takes a large bite of his pizza, leaning back in his chair with a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's it."

"That's what?" Iris asks, glancing at Cisco.

"That's the reason he's been less of a dick lately, he's been getting laid."

Jesse drops her slice of pizza back in the box and cringes while Iris and Barry burst out laughing. "That's... I don't need to think about my dad doing that, Cisco!"

"Look, all joking aside, they both deserve to be happy after everything that's happened." Barry and Iris nodded in agreement to Cisco's words as Jesse smiles.

Iris points into the med bay. The boys and Jesse follow her line of sight, to see Harry and Caitlin still sound asleep. "Yeah, I think everything's going to be just fine." she says, looking at the couple in the other room then back at the others. "We can get through anything, we're a team right."

"No," Jesse shakes her head, sending the other woman a smile, "no, we're a family."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you as always guys for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed this one, until next time... :)


End file.
